


What You Offer I Take

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Power Exchange, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Cas has a box for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	What You Offer I Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 14 of Kinktober: **Collaring** , face-sitting and NTR.
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated.

Dean stared at the box.

It was nine in the morning – Dean refused to think he'd gone so soft that he referred to nine in the morning as early, but hey, retirement had its perks – and way too early to think serious, deep thoughts.

Dean glanced out the window in the kitchen. The sun was out and they should be on the back porch drinking coffee, Cas should be doing one of his word puzzles, Dean should be fixing that hinge on the door, they should be in bed fucking like bunnies.

“Open it.” Cas' voice lacked any edge or order. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd think that Cas was apprehensive, and just the notion that Cas was nervous had Dean on edge.  
  
“Uh, sure.”

The lid felt heavy. It was nice, polished wood. Good quality. Dean opened it, still glancing at Cas with narrowed eyes.

Finally, he dared take a closer look at what was inside the box.

A wide black leather collar rested on a purple pillow. Dean's heart hammered in his chest. He tried to push down the instinctual response of _hell yes_ and touched the soft leather instead. The usual D-ring had been replaced with a pair of black wings and rivets in the same collar.

“Can I – “ His cock twitched just at the idea and he noticed that his voice was raspy.

“Yes, you can pick it up.”

“Thank you, sir.” The leather collar was heavy in his hand but a good kind of heavy. Dean imagined it around his throat and had to shift as he kneeled in front of Cas. Just the thought of Cas wanting this was more than he could handle.

“It's... It's beautiful, Cas.” Dean trailed his finger over the wings. “The wings are very nice.”

He glanced at Cas who smiled, seeming relieved.

“I know we've talked about this before. Extensively. And I want you to answer freely as you but there are some terms.”

Dean nodded. “Of course, Cas. I mean all that 'sir' is mostly for your benefit anyway.”

“I can still punish you, even though you don't have to call me sir at this moment. You're aware of this, Dean?”

Dean huffed out a breath. “I wasn't aware.”

Cas shook his head. “I suggest this to be a trial run. A 24/7 commitment is something that I don't take lightly too. And I don't think you do either.”

Dean nodded. “No, sir.”

“Sometimes things are better in our head than manifested in reality.”

Dean smiled. “You're definitely better in reality than in my head.”

Cas cleared his throat and Dean reveled in the light shade of red on his cheeks. Cas was such a sap. His mind decided then to assault him with images of times when Cas was anything _but_ a sap.

Dean realized he was still stroking the leather collar.

Cas' voice brought him back to reality. “For forty-eight hours, if you put this on, I'll _own_ you.”

A thrill of excitement rushed through Dean. He tried to be calm and measured but it was hard when his body practically vibrated at the idea.

“You can still call me 'Sir'. All the usual rules apply.” Cas cleared his throat. “I just need to make some things clear before you give me your answer, Dean. What you offer me now, you'll offer me at all times. That means you'll be as attentive when you suck my cock as when you fold my socks. One is not better than the other.” He smiled.

“You are doing this because you _want_ it. You choose this from a place of strength. This is not something you'll use to hide away from the work you have to do with yourself.”

Dean nodded.

“This will take time and commitment. It will be hard. We will both need to 'work on our shit' as you say. But rest assured,” – Cas spoke softly now – “I'm not out to change you, Dean. I'm happy with _you_ and I won't use this dynamic to crush this brilliant soul that you are.”  
  
“I will make mistakes, as will you. Open communication is vital. We're both human,” and Cas smiles brightly at that, so much so that Dean can't help but smile with him, “and our dynamic will be ours. If there is something that either of us feel doesn't work, it _will_ be brought up to the table.”  
  
“You will serve only me.” Cas exhaled as he finished. “This is a lot, even for forty-eight hours. I want you to think about this. If you say no, we'll continue as before. Nothing changes.”

Cas found Dean's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Dean nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He was silent for a few minutes, thinking through all the things that Cas had mentioned, but still, he came back to the same answer.

“Cas...” Dean grinned. “It would be... amazing to serve you, Sir.”

Cas smiled back. “Then it's settled. Hand me the collar, Dean.”

Dean's heart thundered in his chest, excitement making every sound muted and dull.

“Eyes forward.”

Dean looked straight ahead.

He almost gasped when he felt the thick leather around his neck. Cas' fingers brushed his skin as he clasped the collar shut.

The wings of the D-ring had a nice feel to them and he could smell the scent of new leather. He felt a surge of power go through him. Cas had given him something profound and he would take care of it.

“How do you feel, Dean?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Good, Sir.” Dean smiled. “Really good.”

Cas' hand went to Dean's hair, stroking softly. “Good. Let's begin.”


End file.
